The disposal of pharmaceutical waste has long been a concern of those in the medical care industry. Pharmaceutical waste can include both liquids and solids, such as expired medicines, partially filled vials, compounded IV's, broken or spilled materials, undispensed compounded products, discontinued indated items, unused unit dosed items, unused IV's, patients' personal medications, and certain hazardous waste materials, to name a few. Further, pharmaceutical waste can be “raw”, such that the waste does not include any sort of container or packaging, or the waste can be contained in a container such as a bottle, vial, bag, dispenser, syringe, or any other type of packaging. By way of example and not of limitation, raw waste can include various liquids such as the fluid from a syringe, bag or bottle, or solids such as pills, capsules, powders, patches, etc. Ensuring that such waste does not wind up in the hands of unauthorized personnel, migrate to our waterways or bodies of water, or that illegal diversion does not occur, has been of primary importance not only in the pharmaceutical/medical industry, but in the environmental field as well. Currently, the Resource Conservation Recovery Act (RCRA) provides strict mandates for waste disposal and/or management. In fact, failure to comply with these RCRA regulations can result in the imposition of sizable monetary fines.
Pharmaceutical and hazardous waste, which includes chemicals or formulations deemed to be so detrimental to the environment that they must be segregated for special waste management, cannot legally be sewered or landfilled. Importantly, a number of relatively common drug entities and pharmaceutical formulations meet the definition of hazardous waste. As nonexclusive examples, drugs such as epinephrine, nitroglycerin, warfarin, nicotine and various chemotherapy agents fall into this hazardous waste category. The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) defines characteristics of hazardous waste, including ignitability, toxicity, corrosivity and reactivity. Under conventional disposal methods, the acceptable means by which pharmaceutical waste may be disposed and treated are dependent upon the specific type of waste.
Historically, pharmaceutical waste has been disposed of by a variety of means including disposal in waste receptacles, sharps containers, sewering or incineration, to name a few. However, hospital incinerators are becoming much less preferred, and shipment of the waste to outside waste disposal firms may be required. Unfortunately, a substantial amount of solid or liquid pharmaceutical waste in a hospital setting is wrongfully deposited into biohazardous sharps containers, which are designed for receiving used/contaminated syringes and/or hypodermic needles. Alternatively, pharmaceutical waste is simply thrown in the trash or dumped down a drain, rather than utilizing a dedicated pharmaceutical waste system.
Attempts to address these issues have not been altogether satisfactory. For example, some relatively expensive waste receiver systems require that the waste drug remain in its original bar-coded container, which may be impractical in certain situations, such as raw waste. Additionally, utilizing dozens or even hundreds of these types of waste disposal systems in a hospital can be cost-prohibitive. Further, the size of these types of waste disposal systems may make providing such a system at each point of use around a health care facility unfeasible. Moreover, such systems can be relatively heavy and difficult to move, and can take up a substantial amount of valuable floor space in a hospital, for example.